Father, I lov-
by Written Ninja
Summary: Lord Garmadon is on the verge of claiming Ninjago. He has already defeated all the heroes. All except for the one person he loves the most. Will Lord Garmadon continue down his path of domination, or will he be able to be forgiven and loved by Lloyd.


He killed them. One by one, in the most brutal ways one could think of. Never giving a second thought.

Cole. Kai. Jay. Zane. Nya.

Those are the ones he came after first.

To Nya, he came to her first and choked her until near death, until releasing her and gouging out her eyes right before her windpipe was crushed.

To Jay, he beat him until his eyes were black and blue. He took out a knife to cut off his legs and tore out his intestines ever so slowly. He then left Jay to bleed to death.

To Zane, he tortured him by melting the nindroid. He captured him and let him slowly sink into the hottest lava in the Underworld. He never knew a droid could scream in pain so loudly. All that is left of Zane now floats in the lava rivers of hell.

To Cole, he corrupted him. He showed him the visions of all the deaths of his friends, making sure that Cole knew that their inhuman demise was his fault. He made Cole's mind unwind into shattered pieces. Every day he made each vision worse. He watched Cole live a month in a state of pure desolation before Cole took his own life. He loved that month full of his tears, his screams of mental pain, and the blood that dripped from his wrist when he cut them.

To Kai, -oh Kai, bless his soul- was the first time he laughed uncontrollably as he killed someone. Kai went to avenge his fallen family. Kai would have been lucky to bruise him. Kai was dismembered. Kai had his eyes ripped out. Kai saw everyone in Ninjago die a bloody death, even if his eyes were gone. Kai had his rib cage ripped out of him. Kai's corpse was thrown into the fire he once controlled.

He smiled during every second of their murder

Sensei Wu. Misako.

They were next.

When he came to Wu, he cut off his beard. With his face still attached to it, of course. Garmadon mutilated Wu's body to a room he would use later.

To Misako, he captured her and showed her the room Wu was in. Except the white walls were not white. They were red with Wu's blood and covered in entrails, and Wu's head sat in the center of the room. As Misako stood in a daze of horror, he ripped out her heart.

He smiled during every second of their murder.

* * *

There was only one left now.

His son. The only person he has ever truly and purely love, even if he did murder all of his family. Lloyd was still his only chance at salvation.

Lord Garmadon stood at the top of a mountain overlooking Ninjago City, which will soon be the new capital of his empire. He heard footsteps. This was inevitable.

"Father, this can't go on any longer." His son's voice. Oh, how Lord Garmadon loved the sound of his only child's voice.

Too bad this will be the last time he hears it.

"Lloyd, you know evil courses through my veins. There is no stopping it." Lord Garmadon says as an excuse.

Maybe, just possibly, Lloyd is right. Maybe, just possibly, Lord Garmadon can be forgiven by his son for everything he has done. Lord Garmadon had always loved his son unconditionally, even if they were on different sides. And of course, Lord Garmadon wanted his son to love him back too.

Too bad he will find out in the worst way.

Instead of taking out his sword as he would have expected, Lloyd did something else. He began to cry.

"Father, please stop this. We can go, and end all of this, and be happy. The both of us!" Lloyd shouts. He wonders if his father knows how much he's hurting him.

"Lloyd, haven't you seen what I've done? What I can do? Are you not afraid, or are you acting childish?" Lord Garmadon said a little angrily at him. He can't understand why Lloyd is still persisting him to stop after all the things he has done. His son should run from him. Running away from him would be the only way he could be safe.

"I'm not afraid. I have seen the horrible things you have done to my friends. But I still want to forgive you. Please dad, stop." Lloyd says. Tears come out of his eyes faster with each passing word they say.

"You can't forgive me! This is a trick! My son- no, the Green ninja, actually thought he could try to trick me!" Lord Garmadon shouts. Lord Garmadon knows this can't be true. He can't be forgiven. His son can't love him. He believed it for a second. In a fury of his own heartache and distress, he began to punch Lloyd repeatedly.

"You somehow made me believe I can be forgiven. That you can forgive me. Now I see this was all a trick to try to kill me!" Lord Garmadon continues to speak.

Lloyd is on the ground, not trying to fight back. He bleeds. His bones break. Yet, he doesn't try to defend himself against his father. Punch after punch, he takes all the abuse. Lord Garmadon begins to cry too, as he hurts the only one he loves. Why is he doing this? Garmadon doesn't have any more control over himself. He stood up and got a knife from his belt, and held it in his hand.

Lord Garmadon stops for a second as Lloyd rolls over to vomit on the side. He takes a look at his son's face, to see his son covered in blood. He can't stand up. He looks at the pain he had caused to his child. The pain which he has also done to himself, but of course, only realizes it now. Why, oh why did he have to look over at his son.

"Father, I forgive you for what you have done in the past." Lloyd said. Lord Garmadon's eyes dilate. This wasn't a trick. Lloyd meant it. Now, he hurt his son for absolute ridiculousness. He killed his friends, his teacher, his mother, and has now beaten his own son. The son which he claimed to love.

"What..have I done?" Garmadon asked, finally coming to his senses. Lord Garmadon runs over to his son and cradles his head with his other hand.

"Lloyd, my son, yes! Yes, I will stop! We can both go, and we can be happy! I will do anything to make you happy!" Lord Garmadon says to his son. He cries even more. Lord Garmadon goes to put his other hand underneath Lloyd's back.

Too bad he forgot he was still holding the knife in the very same hand.

Too bad that of his four arms, this happened to be the one which carried the knife.

A gasp came from Lloyd.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" A broken-hearted cry came from Lord Garmadon as he realized what he had done. He saw Lloyd's attire became drenched with blood, mixing with both of their sweat and tears.

"My son, my son, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lord Garmadon repeatedly said, as if it were going to make things better.

"Lloyd, stay with me stay with me stay with me." Lord Garmadon choked out, as if his words will become true. Lloyd's eyes started to become hazy and tired. Lord Garmadon can't lie to himself now. Tears came rolling out of his eyes, he was in so much pain. His son, his sweet and precious son, will be gone. He will never see his beautiful face, his voice, nothing. His son, his sweet and precious son, will soon be gone forever.

Too bad it was about to become even more agonizing.

With his last moments of life, Lloyd Garmadon looked over to his father. Lloyd was sad, but yet he smiled up to his father. He said in such a voice that was so full of truth and honesty, that it will haunt his father for the rest of his sorrowful life:

"I forgive you, dad. Father, love you. Father, I lov-"


End file.
